Snooping
by dvshipper
Summary: Curiosity leads Vala to a place Daniel has shown to only few people. Nominated for a 2008 Fluff Award.


Snooping

Vala pushed the white door open while craning her neck to see if Daniel was still in sight. Vala had been to Daniel's apartment a lot during the time that they had begun dating about six months ago but this time curiosity had overtaken her. Daniel would most likely be mad that she was snooping but she had to know what was in that room. He never mentioned it and the door was always closed when she came over on the weekends when they weren't off-world.

"Vala, where'd you go?" Daniel called from the kitchen. He figured she might snoop this time but that was fine as long as she didn't touch anything. With Vala though, snooping and messing with things were usually one and the same. He grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge and set off to find her. It was almost like having a puppy or a toddler in the house. They never stayed where they were supposed to and ended up always getting into trouble. Only puppies never stole an artifact in order to blackmail you into doing what they wanted.

Vala heard Daniel coming down the hall and quickly slipped into the room before he could see her. Closing the door softly she turned around to be greeted by more walls lined with shelves. There were suede floor pillows scattered over a large area rug and a low table at the bottom of the far wall. There was some kind of machine on the table, but Vala didn't recognize it. She did however recognize a CD player sitting atop one of the shelves. Vala grinned and pressed the play button not expecting music to come blasting from the speakers. She quickly hit the off button, hoping Daniel hadn't heard.

As Daniel walked down the hall searching for Vala, he heard a second long spurt of music coming from behind one of the doors. He raised his eyebrows in reaction to finding Vala. She was touching things, which meant she was most likely somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. He stealthily poked his head into the room which caught Vala by surprise.

"OH! Daniel, don't scare me like that!" Vala told him, recovering from the slight shock he had given her. She watched him walk through the door and reached for the bottle of cold water he offered her.

"You know you shouldn't sneak around people's houses when they're still home," Daniel said, more amused than angry. She was looking through the contents of the shelf in front of her, obviously confused. "They're called vinyl records. They were a form of recording music during the late twentieth century. I kind of collect them," he said, motioning to the walls filled with albums both vinyl and CDs alike.

"Why Daniel, I didn't know you listened to anything except briefings," Vala smirked at his slightly embarrassed expression. Clearly this was something he didn't tell a lot of people.

"Yeah well, music is very important to any culture," he told her. "So I guess you could consider it research, however I really enjoy it."

"Let's listen to something then. This one!" Vala smiled as she pulled out one of the slim records from the shelf next to her. On the cover was a young man with his guitar and Daniel recognized it as one of his favorites, Frampton Comes Alive! Vala seemed to always have an intuitive sense of what he liked, no matter what it was. The way he took his coffee, his favorite books and just the right outfit that always got his attention. Daniel took the album from Vala's grasp and pulled out the black vinyl.

Vala stared at Daniel as he put the record on what apparently was what played the music. The music started as he put the needle onto the record after carefully finding the right spot. The song he had picked was nice, almost quiet and she could tell he enjoyed it. She saw him lounge back on one of the floor pillows and close his eyes listening to the voice coming through the speakers.

Daniel opened his eyes to look at Vala who was just looking at him with an almost loving expression. He gestured for her to sit next to him and she did, snuggling up against his side. Daniel was actually happy that Vala had been sneaking around and found his 'secret' room. He usually sat alone listening to music from the 70's to calm down after a week of missions. Now he had someone to sit with him. He listened to the lyrics of 'Baby I Love Your Way' he'd heard so many times before. This time however, they took on a new meaning. He really did love the way that Vala did everything. He did want to be with her night and day.

Vala enjoyed the music, but what she enjoyed more was spending time with Daniel. She was glad that he felt comfortable enough around her to just sit and listen to old records. Vala was realizing that she didn't need Daniel to take her out to dinner or go to a club to have a nice time. They could just sit on the floor of his apartment and listen to his favorite old albums. It was simple but just as romantic as any other date. This was one time that Vala was happy she got caught snooping.


End file.
